SUMMER
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Jung Yunho mencari cinta pertamanya 10 tahun yang lalu di saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Apakah ia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya itu?


**Summer**

**Chapter One**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** **Summer**

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho mencari cinta pertamanya 10 tahun yang lalu di saat ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Apakah ia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya itu?

**Warning :**

Genderswitch FF.

* * *

_Musim Panas 10 tahun yang lalu_

"Kim Jaejoong, nama yang indah seperti dirimu."

Aku tersenyum kepada seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu indah, begitu cerah dan menyilaukan, lebih menyilaukan daripada cahaya matahari di musim panas tahun pertamaku di SMA.

"Jung Yunho, nama yang indah juga." katanya membalas senyumanku. Aku tersipu malu melihat bibirnya yang mengembang mengukir sebuah senyuman. Aku rasa saat ini wajahku menjadi merah.

"Berapa umurmu, Jaejoong?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Aku terkesan kaku, karena aku tidak pernah berbicara berdua saja dengan seorang perempuan. Aku masih 16 tahun dan aku masih ingin bermain dengan teman sebayaku. Tapi semua begitu berbeda ketika aku bertemu dengan dia.

"16 tahun, aku baru masuk SMA. Sama sepertimu, Yunho."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Sekolahmu menyewa penginapan milik appa-ku. Bahkan aku mengetahui nomor kamarmu." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku. Dia tidak terlihat kaku kepadaku. Apa dia sudah biasa berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki?

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ne. Sangat jarang sekolah di daerah perkotaan melaksanakan tour ke desa terpencil seperti ini. Apa hidup di kota sangat menyenangkan?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba kepadaku. Dari tatapan matanya yang besar, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi ke kota besar.

"Hidup di kota tidak terlalu menyenangkan untukku karena terlalu ramai. Aku lebih suka hidup di desa yang tenang seperti ini." jawabku dengan jujur. Lalu Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat lucu.

"Benarkah? Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan tinggal di desa sejak lahir, karena itu dengan mudahnya kau berbicara seperti itu, Yunho."

"Tidak, aku berbicara dengan jujur. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu." ucapku kepadanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang masuklah ke dalam. Aku rasa teman-temanmu sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan siang." Jaejoong mengambil keranjang buah apel yang kupegang. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah bila jalan. Jangan melamun, ne?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku menghilangkan rasa maluku.

"Ne, maafkan aku." kataku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat bersyukur karena aku melamun dan menabrak Jaejoong yang sedang membawa keranjang berisi buah apel.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu, Yunho?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke kebun, eoh?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu tapi aku menemanimu."

"Rasanya aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku." katanya dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu indah bahkan sangat indah. Di bawah sinar matahari, Jaejoong memakai _dress_ tertutup dengan motif bunga tulip terlihat sangat indah bagiku.

"Memang keinginanku sendiri untuk menemanimu. Aku ingin membantumu memetik buah semangka."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau yakin, anak kota? Apa kau tidak takut tanganmu kotor atau kukumu patah?"

Ah, dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan anak kota. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya bila ia yang memanggilku begitu.

Aku mengangkat pundakku. "Aku sering mencabut rumput di halaman rumahku. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untukku."

Jaejoong terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah bila kau memaksa, Yunho."

Setelah itu Jaejoong membawaku ke kebun semangka milik keluarganya yang sangat luas. Aku rasa appa Jaejoong adalah kepala desa disini, terbukti dari kebunnya yang sangat luas dan appa-nya sangat dihormati warga desa.

"Lihat baik-baik, Yunho! Kau harus bisa memilih semangka yang sudah bisa diambil!"

"Hu-um." Aku menggumam sambil memperhatikan dia berbicara. Dia berkali-kali memegang semangka sambil berbicara, entah apa yang ia bicarakan karena aku hanya fokus memandang wajahnya yang putih dan bersih.

"Yunho! Kau melamun! Aigo!"

Aku terkejut ketika Jaejoong berteriak di depanku. Tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika aku mengetahui bahwa tangan kecilnya memegang tanganku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bersentuhan. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong sama terkejutnya denganku. Dia tidak menyadari kalau dia memegang tanganku. Setelah menyadarinya, Jaejoong menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Malu?

"Ja—jaejoong? Apa semangka ini bisa diambil?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata mengalihkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"I—iya, potong saja tangkainya." jawabnya dengan terbata-bata juga. Ia memang sedang malu.

Kau sangat lucu bila dengan wajahmu yang menjadi merah itu, Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu disini, anak kota?"

Jaejoong mendatangiku yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam ikan di penginapan. Di bawah sinar bulan, ia menyelipkan rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Sepertinya begitu." gumamku. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa jengkel mengingat _tour_ musim panas ini akan berakhir esok pagi. Itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi.

"Kembali ke kehidupan yang enak dimana semua serba ada. Kau pasti senang, kan?"

Aku berteriak dalam hati. Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!

"Ya, aku…tidak tahu." jawabku asal.

"Yunho, apa kau mau kutunjukkan tempat rahasiaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengerutkan keningku kemudian aku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tunjukkan aku dimana tempat rahasiamu, anak desa!"

Jaejoong tercengang lalu ia tertawa sambil menyuruhku mengikutinya. "Kau membalasku? Memanggilku anak desa? Jahat sekali!" gerutunya.

Aku dan Jaejoong berjalan kaki ke sebuah bukit. Bukit yang cukup jauh dari penginapan bahkan dari pedesaan.

"Cepatlah, Yunho! Kau lamban sekali!" teriak Jaejoong dari atas bukit.

"Tunggu aku, Jae!" Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah jalan duluan. Sepertinya aku harus rajin berolahraga mulai saat ini.

"Ha—ah…ha—ah…"

Akhirnya dengan nafasku yang memburu, aku berada di atas bukit dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku bisa melihat pedesaan dan bintang terasa begitu dekat denganku.

"Indah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan merebahkan diriku di atas rerumputan. Jaejoong mengikutiku tetapi ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku tinggal disini sejak lahir. Saat aku kecil keluargaku tidak memiliki televisi, karena itu aku senang berpetualang sendiri hingga menemukan bukit indah ini. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, karena jalan menuju bukit ini tertutup hutan."

"Rasanya aku ingin membangun rumah disini." gumamku asal dan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Suatu hari kau pasti bisa membangun rumah disini bersama istrimu." katanya memandang lembut mataku. Matanya begitu teduh dan begitu indah. Aku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku ini. Dan akhirnya pandangan kami terkunci.

Aku melakukan suatu hal yang sangat berani, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh pipinya. Terasa sangat lembut dan menyenangkan. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolak ketika aku mengelus pipinya.

"Jaejoong…"

Dan di luar akal sehatku, aku menarik tengkuk lehernya hingga wajahnya berada di atas wajahku membuat kening kami bersentuhan dan bibir kami bertemu.

Ciuman pertamaku, di musim panas di usia ke 16 dengan Kim Jaejoong, si anak desa. Bibir kami yang hanya menempel terasa sangat menyenangkan dan luar biasa bagiku.

"Yun—ho…" Jaejoong menarik mundur dirinya dengan raut wajah terkejut, tanpa sadar ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah artinya ia sedang malu.

Aku bangkit dan duduk di depannya, memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanganku, mengunci kembali tatapan kami.

"Jaejoong…sebenarnya aku…menyukaimu…" ucapku akhirnya. Setelah seminggu berada di pedesaan ini tepatnya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong, akhirnya aku mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya.

Dengan lembut Jaejoong melepas tanganku dari sisi pipinya. Ia menunduk dihadapanku. "Jangan begini, Yunho…"

Aku mengerutkan keningku dengan jawaban yang ia berikan kepadaku. Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Terlalu cepat, Yunho. Kita baru saja bertemu." lirihnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan." kataku dengan tenang. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melukai perasaannya.

* * *

Aku dan teman-teman sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kami semua sudah duduk di dalam bus. Hanya saja aku merasa gelisah, karena aku tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya.

TUK

Aku sedikit terkejut, sebuah batu di lempar ke arah jendela bus di tempatku duduk. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong dengan _dress _berwarna putih dan rambut hitamnya yang terurai melambai ke arahku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku turun dari bus dan menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong."

"Yunho."

"Jadi…aku rasa aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu." kataku dengan nada tenang walaupun aku sedikit tidak rela.

"Katakanlah sebelum bus-mu berangkat, Yunho."

Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Kim Jaejoong, aku harus kembali ke Seoul saat ini. Aku harap kau tidak melupakan aku dan kebersamaan kita." Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Dan, kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku yang terlalu cepat untukkmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman. Terakhir, apa kau mau berkirim surat denganku? Aku tahu sinyal ponsel disini sangat buruk."

Tangannya yang terasa hangat menyentuh sisi pipi kananku. Aku menyukainya.

"Tentu saja, Yunho! Kau duluan yang mengirimkan surat untukku dan nanti aku akan membalasnya."

Aku tersenyum puas. "Baiklah! Aku berharap sekolahku mengadakan _tour_ kesini lagi atau mungkin aku kesini kembali seorang diri."

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu kembali kesini cepat atau lambat." Jaejoong tersenyum. Aku akan menunggumu, Yunho." ulangnya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal." Dengan perasaan senang, aku menuju bus sekolahku. Aku sangat senang karena Jaejoong mau menungguku untuk kembali kesini.

"Sampai bertemu lagi!" tambahku sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam bus.

* * *

Sudah sebulan semenjak aku mengirim surat untuk Jaejoong dan dia selalu membalas surat-suratku. Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya dan dia hanya tertawa membalas suratku. Seperti suratku saat ini.

_Dear Jaejoong,_

_Hari ini nilai ulangan matematikaku mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. Umma-ku sangat senang dan aku dibelikan sepeda baru. Jadi aku memakai sepeda baruku untuk ke sekolah, aku tidak perlu lagi naik bus yang selalu ramai dan sempit._

_Ah, aku baru ingat! Bukankah penginapanmu memiliki telepon? Aku memiliki nomor teleponnya, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal ini dari dulu, huh! Bolehkah aku menghubungimu?_

_Aku merindukanmu._

_Jung Yunho._

Aku membaca ulang surat yang akan kutulis untuk Jaejoong. Aku selalu berusaha agar tulisanku terlihat bagus.

Setelah itu aku memasukkannya ke dalam amplop lalu menuju kantor pos dengan sepeda baruku. Seperti biasa, petugas kantor pos mengenaliku. Tentu saja. Karena aku selalu mengirim surat seminggu sekali ke alamat yang sama.

"Gomawo, ahjumma!"

"Ne, sama-sama, nak! Kekasihmu pasti sangat senang karena kau selalu mengirimnya surat!"

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. "Dia temanku, ahjumma. Aku mengenalnya ketika sekolahku mengadakan _tour_ di desanya. Hehe…"

"Oh, begitu, ya."

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu dan biasanya surat akan datang ke rumahku. Tentu saja surat dari Jaejoong. Aku selalu senang menunggu ahjussi pengantar surat ke rumahku. Aku selalu menunggu di depan rumah hingga ahjussi pengantar surat datang.

"Yunho! Surat untukmu!" teriak ahjussi dari depan pagar rumahku. Lantas aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Gomawo, ahjussi!"

Setelah ahjussi pergi, aku langsung membuka surat dari Jaejoong di depan rumah. Aku selalu tidak sabar untuk membaca apa yang dia tulis untukku.

_Dear Yunho,_

_Selamat untuk nilai matematikamu, Yunho! Pasti sepeda barumu sangat bagus. Aku juga menginginkan sebuah sepeda yang bisa kupakai untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku iri denganmu, anak kota!_

_Kau tahu, kau tidak memikirkannya karena kau selalu terburu-buru. Kau bisa menghubungiku malam ini jam 8. Aku akan menunggumu, Yunho!_

_Kim Jaejoong._

Setelah membaca surat dari Jaejoong, aku berloncat-loncat di depan rumah seperti anak kecil sambil memeluk suratnya. Akhirnya malam ini aku bisa mendengar suaranya! Yeah!

"Yunho! Apa kau tidak malu sama tetangga, eoh!" Aku meringis mendengar umma-ku berteriak dari arah dapur. Aku menghentikan kegiatan seperti anak kecil itu dan menghampiri umma menuju dapur.

"Umma! Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayangimu?" kataku sambil memeluk erat umma-ku.

Umma-ku mendengus pelan. "Ne, kau sering mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah, jangan mengganggu umma membuat makan malam."

"Aniya, aku akan membantumu, umma."

Umma-ku menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk sup rumput lautnya. Dengan kening yang mengkerut, umma memandangku tidak percaya.

"Tumben sekali."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, umma. Aku tulus membantumu."

"Ya, terserah. Kalau begitu tolong potong wortel dan kentang itu. Ikuti saja contohnya."

"Ne, umma!" jawabku penuh semangat walaupun aku tidak tahu cara memotong wortel dan kentang menjadi kotak.

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu umma-ku.

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, umma. Aku adalah anakmu." tegurku. Umma tidak membalas perkataanku namun ia mendengus kasar.

* * *

Setelah selesai membantu umma menaruh piring kotor ke wastafel, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan mengambil ponselku. Aku mengambil kartu nama penginapan milk appa Jaejoong dan mengetik nomornya di ponselku.

Jantungku entah kenapa berdetak dengan kencang ketika aku menunggu jawaban.

"_Halo?"_

Dia benar-benar menungguku. Kim Jaejoong.

"Ja—jaejoong?" Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"_Ah! Hai, anak kota! Apa kabarmu?"_

Aku tersenyum sendiri di kamarku. Jaejoong adalah gadis yang ceria.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Sama sepertimu. Aku juga baik-baik saja."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"_Baru saja selesai. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Aku juga baru selesai makan malam. Maaf bila aku terlalu lama menelepon, karena tadi aku membantu umma-ku mengangkat piring kotor."

"_Benarkah?"_ tanya Jaejoong dengan nada terkejut. "_Kau anak yang rajin, Yunho! Aku kira kalian memiliki pembantu. Bukankah biasanya orang kota seperti itu?"_

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Keluargaku tidak memiliki pembantu. Appa tidak _menginginkannya."_

"_Oh, begitu."_

"Ne. Appa mengajariku untuk mandiri."

"_Apa kau anak tunggal, Yunho?"_

"Iya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Dia masih berumur 10 tahun sekarang."_

"Aku baru tahu. Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya saat aku berada disana?"

"_Saat itu dia berada di rumah pamanku di Busan."_

Aku bergumam. "Jaejoong…apa…kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"_Eh?"_ Hanya kata-kata itu yang kudengar kemudian ia diam disambungan telepon kami.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaejoong. Aku ingin ke bukit rahasiamu lagi. Berdua denganmu."

"_Yunho…kenapa harus denganku?" _

Aku menarik nafas. "Karena aku ingin bersamamu saja." kataku.

"_Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa bersamamu?"_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jaejoong. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menungguku. Aku akan kesana. Bahkan aku sudah menabung untuk pergi kesana. Mungkin aku akan menemuimu setelah kelulusanku."

"_Yun—ho…"_ Aku mendengar lirihan Jaejoong memanggil namaku.

"Ada apa?"

"_Tidak, aku akan menunggumu. Tenanglah." _katanya meyakinkan aku, namun aku tahu bahwa suaranya bergetar. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jae…"

"_Ah, Yunho. Aku harus menutup sambungan telepon kita. Sampai jumpa, Yunho!"_

"Jae!"

Terlambat, sambungan telepon kami telah terputus. Aku ingin meneleponnya lagi, tapi aku harus bersabar dan menunggu. Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru. Aku harus bersabar untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku menyukainya, lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

* * *

Tepat Dua tahun telah berlalu dari hari aku menelepon Jaejoong. Sekarang aku sudah lulus dari SMA. Aku tetap mengirim surat untuknya. Tapi ia tidak pernah membalas suratku. Aku mencoba menelepon ke penginapan, tetapi selalu karyawan yang bekerja di penginapan yang mengangkatnya.

Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kim Jaejoong?

Apakah kau tahu bahwa aku akan menemuimu?

Dan apakah kau masih menungguku?

* * *

**Little note:**

Anyeong! Aku buat FF baru lagi. Padahal hutang FF masih menumpuk. Ini adalah FF GS (Genderswitch) dan baru kali ini aku mencoba membuat Yunho POV. Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini. ^^

Ada pertanyaan, saran atau kritik? Ayo mention di twitter aku (hellozaraa). Gomawo, dear!

* * *

**Salam hangat**

**Lady Ze**


End file.
